coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9320 (8th December 2017)
Plot Sarah is still grief-stricken. Lily has a nativity play to take part in. Robert takes his painkillers and sets off for work, much to Michelle's annoyance. Waiting for tests at the hospital, Jude and Angie summon Mary, feeling deeply guilty about the way they have treated her. Kate tries to convince a sceptical Luke that she has her eye on a girl at the gym. Rita thinks Mary ought to give Angie a piece of her mind. David rehearses Lily on her one line and snaps at Shona when she interferes. Zeedan resents Robert returning to work, feeling that he's not trusted. Tyrone is upset that the breach between Fiz and Beth means he can't carry on his friendship with Kirk. Alya finds out that Aidan has gone to a meeting with Showcase without her. Kate bumps into Rana and they make plans to meet in No.6. Sarah and Bethany are stunned when they return home and find Gary alive and well inside. He had no idea that Joe Haslam had informed them he was dead. His bag was in the boot of the car but he was elsewhere when it was attacked. Sarah tells him to inform Anna and Faye and breaks down herself. Mary turns up at the hospital. Angie invites her to see George and apologises to her but the atmosphere is tense between them. Tyrone provokes Kirk into having a drink with him but they are terrified they will be caught. Robert starts to get lower-quality stock in. Faye is ecstatic to see Gary, Phelan less so. George is diagnosed with fructose intolerance. Gary makes arrangements to visit Anna after phoning the prison with the news. Tyrone and Kirk are caught out by Beth and she orders her husband out of the Rovers. Robert overworks, dosed up on painkillers. Zeedan pushes for his money to be repaid and breaks the news that he has plans to set up on his own. He and Robert row and he sacks him in front of a shocked Michelle. Sarah proposes to Gary. David, Shona and Lily return from the nativity and are stunned by Gary's resurrection and the news of the engagement. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jake Windass - Seth & Theo Wild *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Doctor Shardlow - Kaya Brady Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Baby unit corridor and ward Notes *This was the first episode to credit Seth & Theo Wild as Jake Windass. All previous appearances of the character were uncredited. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert snaps at Zeedan; Alya feels excluded from her own business; and Tyrone pines for his old mate, Kirk. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,060,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2017 episodes